Dog-Man & Wolf-Wife
by Reciecup14
Summary: Kouga has made his chose and has rejected Ayame for Kagome... Ayame decides to find out just why is she so special.. What happens when she befriends her and starts to befriend the hanyou as well? Will romance blossom? Read and find out! Rewrite of a different story.. Rating might change... depends how i feel...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS JUST SOMETHING NEW I'm TRYING OUT SO NICE COMMENTS PLEASE! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 1:**

**With the Eastern Wolf Tribe…**

**It was nearly sun set. As the sun furthered itself into the horizon, everyone was settling in their own personal quarters. That is except for the wolf prince. He was currently having a heated conversation with the new Queen of the White-coat Wolf Tribe.**

**The vibrant red-head was now pacing the room, while a frustrated Kouga sat on his exotic bed of furs. They continued talking.**

**"****I don't care what you do, Ayame." he began, "I'm going to mate with Kagome and there's nothing you can do about it." He said, glaring daggers at her. Ayame was trying her best not to pout; something her grandfather scolded her about often.**

**"****But I don't get it! What do you even see in her? She's just a weak human who needs to be protected all the time! Don't you care at all what I've done for you?!" Kouga rolled his eyes at her.**

**_Here we go again… _****he thought.**

**"****I listened to my elders… I sat through all of the war meetings… I trained hard and worked my ass off for three years straight! And do you want to know why?!" she yelled.**

**"****No, but I bet you're gonna tell me anyway…" he muttered.**

**"****I did all this for you! And you repay me by choosing someone else?! My reward is you picking that priestess?!" She was breathing incredibly hard now. Kouga was growling low in his throat.**

**"****Look, I get what you're trying to tell me… But it doesn't change the fact that you're still just a pup… just a pup with a title." He said standing now. He tried walking out of his room, but Ayame wouldn't let him.**

**"****Don't even try to walk away from this, Kouga! You knew this day was going to come, so you tried to plan ahead, didn't you?" Kouga was still growling and suddenly closed his eyes, trying to block out her talking. With each word, he was getting closer and closer to snapping.**

**"****Why are you being like this, anyway? You just want her because she can sense the shards, don't you—" **

***SLAP!***

**"****Don't. Say. Another. Word. You are to never come back to this cave! EVER!" He said with death reeking in his voice.**

**The young female stood her shocked at she raised her hand to the red mark on her left cheek. She also felt three perfectly aligned claw marks on it as well.**

**Seconds went by, and then minutes as they both stood in silence. Ayame shielded her eyes with her bangs as she spoke, just above a whisper.**

**"****Very well then… Have a good time with Kagome… You two deserve each other…" she said her voice barely cracking. She felt tears form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.**

**_I will not give this wolf the satisfaction his doesn't deserve… I am Queen of the White-coat Wolf Tribe! I will leave this place with dignity… never to return again… _****she thought as she left the cave.**

** #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$ #$%^&^%$ #$%^&^%$ #$%^%$#! #$%^^%$ #%$^^%$ **

**As much as she wanted to go home, sing the younger pups and future warriors to sleep, and then settle into her own master quarters for the night, she couldn't. At least, that's what her mind was telling her.**

**_How could I go home, knowing that I failed everyone? I'm their queen, and here I am running home like a homesick dog… _****Her anger started rising the further she went deep in thought.**

**_So what if he chose that weakling? Not like I care… But why? That's right… because I'm a pup to him. _**

**Ayame decided that she should blow off some steam with her newly found anger, so she wandered off into the forest to think (or kill something).**

**She walked for a good hour before she came across rocky path of some sort with huge boulders and a tiny stream. **

**_Those rocks sure do look punchable… _****she thought while cracking her knuckles.**

**! #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*&%$# $%^&%$# #$%^&*&^%$#$%^&%$# **

**Three and a half hours nearly passed when the young wolf demon finally stopped. The peaceful and serene place used for relaxing was now looking like crumbled up war zone. Exhausted, scraped and bruised, Ayame went walking in the opposite direction of her home: away from the mountains.**

**_What is so special about her? What does she have that I don't? Well I'm just going to find out for myself. _****She decided. Ayame walked south, in direction of where she last saw Inuyasha and his friends.**

**She had been walking for a good hour before she noticed something was very wrong. She noticed the silence.**

**_Since when was the night dead silent? Hell it's almost as lively as it is during the day with all of the nocturnal animals roaming free… _****she thought as she stayed on her guard. After noticing the eerie silence, she felt two holes burning through her lower back. Something was watching her.**

**Getting annoyed of this… whatever it was that was following her, Ayame spun in the opposite direction, swiping her claws at the bushes and trees and the clearing. The demon must have seen this coming since Ayame heard a rustling noise, confirming that she wasn't imagining things.**

**"****Whoever you are, come out now! If you bold enough the follow me, why not show yourself?" Though she sounded cocky, she was really just pissed from earlier. Suddenly, a demon with thin wave-like body leaped high into the sky before landing swiftly on the ground, causing a blast of dust and debris. When the dust died down, standing before her was a giant demon snake.**

**"****Well, look what we have here! The ****_princessss_**** of the Northern Wolf Tribe… You look good enough to eat!" It said with a wicked smile. (A/N: that's only if snakes could smile…) Ayame was getting highly irritated as she thought so little of him.**

**"****Great… I get rejected and SLAPPED by my ex- fiancé and now I have to fight an over-grown worm with teeth… Just great…"**

**_I should have known this was going to happen. I punched those rocks so hard that I almost thought they were going to punch back… so much for blowing off steam… _****she thought as she looked at the dried blood on her fists.**

**"****And by the way… It's Queen…" she said as she flexed her claws.**

**With the Inu-Gang…**

**As the last bit of fire went out, everyone settled in for the night. Miroku slept leaning against a tree. Sango was curled up with Kilala in her biggest form. Kagome slept in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up next to her. Inuyasha slept on his high perch in a tree… except that he wasn't asleep. Inuyasha was peacefully staring at the moon, shining bright in the sky when he heard faint noises. Minute by minute the noises were becoming definite.**

**_Are those… battle sounds?_****Inuyasha stood frantically in his tree as he peered through the trees as if he was searching for something. He took a deep breath in as the wind picked up. He started to growl low in his throat.**

**_Wolf's blood… What's that mangy flea-bag doing here in the middle of the night? I bet the fool tried to come and steal Kagome but end up getting killed by a wimpy demon instead… Now that's a sight. _****He thought in amusement.**

**As much as Inuyasha wanted to ignore the arrogant wolf's death, the ongoing battle became much more noticeable when the noise was loud enough wake everyone.**

**"****Don't all of you hear that?" said Kagome, sitting up from her bed. Sango nodded at her.**

**"****Could it be a demon?" she asked, already mounting Kilala. Inuyasha finally made his appearance.**

**"****Of course it's a demon! What else could be making all this racket!" he said, crossing his arms. "We might as well not even bother on this one…" Everyone looked at him in confusion.**

**"****Why is that Inuyasha?" says the monk. Inuyasha did his usual 'Keh' and turned his nose up in arrogance.**

**"****Because it's a waste of time, that's why! If that flea-bitten wolf wants to die, fine by me!" While everyone stood in puzzlement, while a certain miko was seething.**

**"****Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. He looked at her in response.**

**"****SIT!"**

**"****GAHH!"**

** #$%^&*&^%#$ $%^&*&^%#$ #%^&*^%$ #$%^&^%$! #%$^&^%$ ! #%$%^&^%#$**

**After their little… predicament… the gang set off in the direction of the engaging battle. When they arrived at the battle scene, they found craters and debris everywhere, the corpse of what looked like a demon snake and an unconscious and bloody form of a white wolf.**

**Everyone towered over the form with wide eyes.**

**"****Well there's your wolf…" Sango said dryly.**

**"****I don't get it! Where's the flea-bag?!" said the hanyou.**

**"****Well I have to admit… if it really was Kouga I would have sensed his jewel shards, but I didn't." confessed Kagome.**

**"****It would be quite obvious that this isn't Kouga… since he's the prince of the Eastern ****_Brown_****-coat Wolf Tribe." Miroku concluded. **

**"****Say… don't we know a particular White-coat wolf demon?" Sango thought aloud.**

**"****Then this wolf is…" Inuyasha trailed off.**

**_Ayame… What in the hell is she doing way down here?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! SORRY IT TUK ME SOOO LONG, BUT I'M BACK BABY!**

**Chapter 2:**

**{Recap: ****"Well there's your wolf…" Sango said dryly.**

"**I don't get it! Where's the flea-bag?!" said the hanyou.**

"**Say… don't we know a particular White-coat wolf demon?" Sango thought aloud.**

_**Ayame…**_**}**

**At Kaede's Hut…**

**It was finally sunrise and as usual, the great hanyou was the first to wake… if he slept at all. He jumped from his favorite, landing softly onto the ground. He could already smell the old priestess cooking breakfast.**

_**And just when you think the older you get, the less mobile you'll be…**_** he thought. He pulled the flap back to find everyone in their usual spots, except for the incredibly large, wounded wolf lying on a cot in the corner. He stared at the battered form for a while before he grabbed his own bowl of rice.**

_**What business does she have down here? Doesn't she live in the mountains along with that flea-bag?**_

"**I wonder why she is down here, away from her home." Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction of the new found voice filling the space: Miroku the monk. The hanyou did his usual 'Keh' and said,**

"**Beats the shit out of me… What I wanna know is how come she lost to a puny little snake. Isn't she the queen of a wolf tribe or something?" A certain demon-slayer awoke in agitation.**

"**Could you keep your voice down for atleast a few minutes? You don't have to have an attitude with every word you say…" she said both angrily and tiredly.**

"**We both know that he's just cranky about Kagome leaving last night… as usual." the monk countered. They continued to talk as if the short-tempered half-demon wasn't there.**

"**Why should he be so quick to get so upset. She said she was going home to get her first-aid kit and be back in the morning. It's not the end of the world." She said talking in a 'matter of fact' kind of tone. Inuyasha just sat there; glaring at the ones he called friends. He kept at it until he heard a knocking on the wall.**

"**Hey everyone, I'm back!" she sung happily.**

"**It's about damn time! Why you have to take so long to get a few bandages?" he said nastily. She had a glaring war with the half-dog before she said the one word that let her have her way.**

"**Inuyasha…" she said menacingly. His eyes widened in fear.**

"**No, no, no! Please!"**

"**SIT!" You all should know what happened after that. The young priestess swiftly stepped over the now unconscious hanyou and sat next to the injured wolf in the corner.**

"**How is she?" she asked no one in particular.**

"**She hasn't made any signs of movement but her breathing is steady." answered Sango. Kagome nodded, acknowledging her statement and moved towards her kit. She skillfully and soundlessly washed the dried blood with a wet rag and covered her wounds with all sorts of bandages. When she was done she finally noticed something.**

"**Hey guys? Where did Shippo run off to? I brought him candy and everything." she said, motioning to her big yellow bag. Miroku gave a gentle smile as he pointed towards the door.**

"**Shippo's just out helping Kaede in the village. No need to worry my good friend." He said giving one of his dazzling smiles. She gave a smile of her own as she also saw Inuyasha pulling himself out of his hole. She looked the other way, distracting herself from him.**

"**So what do you think happened to her?" Sango said, catching the hint of her friend. Kagome looked in her direction.**

"**You mean, other than her fight with that snake demon?" Sango nodded.**

"**Why should we care about what happens to her? It's not like she did any good favors for us! Hell, I bet she's probably still thinking that you stole Kouga from her—"**

"**SIT BOY!"**

"**WAHH!" Everyone sweat-dropped at the pair as the slayer cleared her throat.**

"**Anyways… I'm just wondering about what let her to come down here in the first place." Kagome nodded with her.**

"**I don't know what happened but I can tell it wasn't good…" said Kagome.**

'_**No shit stupid girl… If it was good then why would she be down here, getting her ass kicked by some weak-ass demon?' **_**the hanyou thought. The priestess continued.**

"**I can feel it just by her presence. Her aura is full of hopelessness and regret." She reached out a frail hand towards the wolf's snout.**

"… **She just looks… so sad…" she said as her hand slowly descended onto her fur. Just before her hand felt a single hair, bluish-green eyes snapped open as a loud growl erupted in the room. Kagome pulled her hand back in time before it could be bitten off by her powerful jaws. On instinct, everyone got into a fighting stance… that is except for Inuyasha. He was still waiting for the spell to wear off. The group stared anxiously at the giant white wolf standing before them. Kagome tried to approach the canine. With every cautious step she took, the wolf's growls became even more menacing.**

"**Please listen! We were only trying to help! No one is going to hurt you now!" she reasoned giving off a soft smile. The wolf didn't seem the slightest bit phased at her words. At this time, Inuyasha finally pulled his head out of his crater. He squint his amber eyes in frustration as the scene played before him. With one deep breath, a loud and deep bark emitted from his muscular throat. The threat was enough to shut everyone up. The non-demons in the room stared wide-eyed at each other, glancing from their hanyou friend to the wolf. Inuyasha spoke a pattern of growls and yelps. The wolf did the same as that continued on for a few minutes.**

'_**If only Shippo was here to translate…' **_**they all thought.**

**~~~~~~~~~ Enter the World of Inu-language~~~~~~~~~**

"_**What the hell is your deal, wolf?" growled the hanyou. The wolf-queen cringed at the harshness of his words.**_

"_**I… I'm sorry… I didn't know… where I was—I mean… I didn't expect us to meet like this…" she said, her voice full of remorse. Inuyasha softened his gaze, but still held his ground.**_

"_**And just how exactly did we meet?" The hanyou already knew how, but he would only accept the girl's apology only if she swallowed her pride. She waited a long while before talking.**_

"_**You all f-found me unconscious… and in a w-weak state… I had to be… taken care of by others… even though I could very well handle myself." She said so quiet, the hanyou barely caught it. Inuyasha nodded, content with her answer and stood from his spot. He slowly walked over to her and lightly patted her head.**_

"_**I know how you feel…" he said in a soft voice. Before the wolf could react, he was already outside, setting up in his favorite tree.**_

**~~~~~~~~ Back to the real world~~~~~~~**

**The great white wolf-demon stood with grace as she exited the small hut. Everyone had still been in a daze after their Inu-conversation. Kagome shook herself out of it just I time to stop her.**

"**Wait! Your wounds haven't healed yet! Please stay and rest for a while. We were just about to make lunch!" she said, putting her happy voice into action. Kagome's cheery mood dropped when she noticed the wolf made no efforts in turning around.**

"**Okay, just before you go… It is you, isn't Ayame?" she asked slowly. The demon finally stopped before her entire body gave off a bright white light. Threw it, you could see her form changing from canine to human as her body stood upright and her limbs thinned out. What emerged from the light was a beautiful demoness wearing a white form-fitting mini dress, with a white kimono-jacket covering it, with silver chest armor on her shoulder. She had long velvet red hair cascading down her back with a few strands pulled back out of her face. She had a dagger-like short sword at her right side, for she mostly used her claws. Her face showed an expression of fierceness and authority yet also within them held serenity and suaveness.**

**The group was still transfixed as she walked towards them in a slow graceful stride. She stopped directly in front of the three before she spoke.**

"**For helping me, I am in your debt… so if you need anything my tribe and I may be of your assistance. Other than that, I'm afraid that I must take my leave now." As she turned away, a small hand made its way around her wrist. She turned to find the young girl from the future holding her back. She tried her best not to growl at her actions, let alone her.**

"**Do you need something, priestess?" she said, concealing her anger completely. Kagome was a little taken aback by her comment, but brushed it off.**

"**Ayame… We were wondering if you could stay a little while… I mean wasn't there a reason you came down here from the mountains?" she asked, curiosity peeking her interest. Ayame almost lost her façade at the comment but caught herself before she lost it. **

'_**I wish she could stop looking at me with that smile of hers… Why is she being nice to me anyways? If she didn't notice, I kind of despise her at the moment… Of course she doesn't know that… I'm hiding it from her.' **_**she thought. Ayame didn't want to trust her, but the pleading look in the girl's eyes made her insides turn to mush.**

"**And Sango and I are going to the hot springs tonight! It would be a lot more fun if you came with us…?" she said with **_**that look**_** again. Ayame almost rolled her eyes at this girl's persuasive skills but in the end, the demoness nodded at her request.**

'_**A bath would be so good right now…'**_

**HEY EVERY1! SORRY IF U WANNA FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS NXT READ THE NXT CHAP… AS SOON AS I POST IT…**


End file.
